


Warm Air Rising/Roman Numerals

by mokumera (apricari)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricari/pseuds/mokumera
Summary: “Been waiting for you,” Ace told Smoker between breaths. “Been thinking about you coming home all day.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Kudos: 49





	Warm Air Rising/Roman Numerals

“Honestly, Ace, how do you have so much garbage?”

Sabo was showing him a wrinkled grey t-shirt so full of holes it looked like an old rag. He had clearly just dredged it up from under Ace’s bed, and was holding it away from him like it was diseased.

Ace rolled his eyes. “Just get rid of anything you and Luffy don’t want to keep,” he said, waving his hand.

“Why the hell would I want this holey disgusting shirt?”

“Sentimental value? Since you’re so upset I’m moving out?“

With a spiteful face, Sabo dropped the shirt in the ‘toss’ pile. They had been packing the last of Ace’s things while Luffy tossed boxes into the rental van. There wasn’t much he was taking, but there was a lot to get rid of, a lot he was going to leave for his brothers to have. The house he was moving to was already well stocked.

-

The exterior of the house was white with a small rocky front lawn and a tall fence in the back. It was one of the only houses on the street not decorated with some kind of holiday lights, Luffy noted aloud (with disappointment) as they pulled up to the curb. The interior was modern, clean, and sparsely decorated—it looked almost as if no one else lived there. The only immediate sign was the hound that came to greet them at the door.

“Hey, boy. It’s me. Back now, watch out. Go lay down.”

“Where is he?” Asked Sabo, nudging his way inside, boxes-first.

“Working,” said Ace. “He won’t be home until tonight.”

“I can’t believe you’re practically marrying this guy.”

“We’re not getting _married_ , idiot—“

“I know, I know, you’re just _moving in_ with him.”

“Wow, Ace,” said Luffy from the door, juggling three boxes. “This place looks boring!”

“Would you both stop? I asked you to help me, not harass me.”

“Come on, Luffy,” said Sabo, setting the boxes in the living room. Luffy dropped his, too, from a greater height—Ace was glad he was only carrying packed clothes. “Let’s sneak around.”

“It’s not sneaking when you say it out loud,” Ace called as the two ran off. “And just don’t touch anything!”

As he listened to the distant sounds of his brothers wandering through rooms, Ace took a deep breath, catching all the familiar scents; coffee and leather and cigars, aftershave. He opened the first box.

-

“You’re sure you want to do this?”

They sat at the kitchen table, all boxes moved in. Things were put away, and now all that was left was the promised reward: Ace ordered a box of pizza for them each, which were already nearly gone.

“Kinda past the point of doubting it now.”

“Eight months isn’t a very long time, Ace.”

“I know.”

Sabo took a deep breath. “If you ever want to move back in, or anywhere, just say the word and we’ll come get you—“

“You’re starting to sound like Pops,” said Ace with a smile. “It’ll be fine, Sabo. Really.”

Still, Sabo let out a sigh. He watched Luffy pet the dog with one hand and scarf down a slice of pizza with the other. “You like this man this much?”

“Yeah,” said Ace. “Yeah, I do.”

“He’s too old for you, y’know.”

“Now you sound like Marco.”

“Well, Marco’s right.” Sabo finished off his last piece before standing, stretching and checking his watch. “We need to get the van back. Don’t fall asleep before your laundry’s done.”

“I won’t, Mom,” Ace teased, standing too. Sabo suddenly pulled him into a hug. Ace felt Luffy’s arms wind around him. They stood there quietly, the three of them.

“I’m only a few neighborhoods away,” said Ace softly. “I’ll be over all the time. Every week. I’ll eat all the food in the fridge and everything. It’ll be like nothing’s changed.”

“Promise?” said Luffy, and his voice almost made Ace throw everything back into boxes and leave with them.

/

Ace fell asleep before he could change the laundry over. He laid down only for a minute, he swore—the bed looked too soft, and smelled too familiar, and he was so tired after moving and eating—but he didn’t wake up until he heard the front door open. He knew the movements instantly, as he listened to the sounds of the owner. Keys by the door, boots off, greet the dog, bag on the peg, jacket off, shirt off, pants off. Into bed, with him.

“Hello,” said Ace, smiling sleepily. A hand cupped his waist. “Welcome home.”

Smoker kissed him in response, lingering. “Why does the damn kitchen smell like pizza?”

“I got some for Sabo and Luffy.”

“They helped you?”

“Mm, yeah.” Ace rolled over until he could wrap his arms around Smoker’s neck. “They almost wouldn’t leave me to be alone with you. How was your day? Gramps get on your case?” Smoker grumbled something and buried his nose in Ace’s hair. “More than usual, huh?”

“Something about being too old for you.”

Ace laughed. “Everyone’s been telling me the same thing.” He kissed Smoker’s collarbone. “Don’t tell anybody, but I like that about you.”

Smoker grasped Ace’s hair and pulled until Ace’s head tilted up to look at him. Their kiss was slow, savoring. Ace flushed the longer it went on.

“Been waiting for you,” he told Smoker between breaths. “Been thinking about you coming home all day. You too tired?”

“No.”

“What are you waiting for?”

It was all Smoker needed. He pushed the covers aside and stripped Ace’s shorts off him. Ace was getting hard already, and when he reached down to stroke himself, Smoker’s hand found him first. He moaned, grinding into the contact.

“Dance for me,” Smoker said.

“Asshole. You’re not the tease, here.”

“Keep mouthing off and I’ll put your mouth to work.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm...on second thought, maybe I want to hear you.”

“You just like it when I sound like your whore,” Ace said, breath hissing out between his teeth as Smoker stroked him.

“Don’t hold back.”

“Then keep it up.”

Smoker pushed Ace onto his back and took another kiss. Ace spread his legs wide, Smoker fitting between them, easy like they had done dozens of times before. Smoker reached for the lube in the bedside table.

Ace licked his lips. “Don’t be too careful.”

Smoker looked at him while he slicked his fingers. “I know that by now.” He repositioned himself over Ace and breached him slowly with two, beckoning. “Alright?”

“Feels fucking good,” Ace groaned. He rolled his hips, fucking himself on Smoker’s fingers. “Fuck, old man, want you—fuck!” He jerked, precome smearing his stomach. “There, yes, please keep going—“

Smoker did as he begged, exploited him until his knees were shaking and his pleas were breathless. “Easy, kid.”

“Easy, huh,” Ace looked at him with one eye. “Hurry up.”

He pulled away suddenly, and Ace sighed at the loss, but he gasped when Smoker hauled his legs up to expose him, pressing inside. When Smoker groaned, it buzzed against Ace’s lips. He writhed as Smoker started up a steady rhythm.

“Yes—“ Ace’s dug his nails into Smoker’s back, voice juddering from the thrusts. “Fuck, yes, yes, please, want you—“

“You’re mine.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ace said, staring at the vibrating ceiling. “Yours. Get to give this to you all the time,” he babbled. “Come home every night and have me like this. Fuck—“

Only sounds came out of him, so high-pitched it made his face hot, until his voice choked off as he came. His chest heaved, lungs working in air. He felt Smoker slow.

Ace gripped Smoker’s hips to keep him in place. “No. Keep going,” he demanded. “Come on, old man, finish in me.”

Smoker groaned and picked up again, harder and faster than before. It was almost too much, Smoker thrusting into him still at that perfect angle. Ace felt it in his throat. He’d be sore later. The thought made him smile.

He cupped Smoker’s face with his hand. Smoker lost the rhythm, shaking through his orgasm. Ace felt his spine unwind as the thrusts became more shallow and stop.

Distantly, he felt Smoker licking him clean before he could leak; Smoker hated dirty sheets. Then he was kissed, tasting his own taste on Smoker’s tongue. They kissed, slower and slower, sharing breaths.

When Ace woke again, it was only a half hour later. His own clothes were unpacked, but he took a pair of Smoker’s sweat pants and pulled them on.

He found Smoker on the back porch, showered, in his robe and smoking a cigar. Wordlessly, he reached out. Ace went to him, and was enveloped in his arms, Smoker’s pressing his nose to the joint of Ace’s shoulder and neck. Ace knew everything he was smelling; sex and his own scent.

“You’re not cold?” Ace asked.

“No,” said Smoker.

**Author's Note:**

> A completely self-indulgent thing. No idea what this AU is, I’m just having fun and want more content for this ship.
> 
> Unbeta’d.


End file.
